Plasma, and non-thermal plasma in particular, is known to affect surfaces of objects that are exposed to the plasma. Generally, plasma refers herein to ionized gas, including positively charged ions and negatively charged electrons, wherein the whole volume of the ionized gas is roughly neutral. Positively charged ions are generally referred to herein simply as “ions” whereas negatively charged electrons are referred to herein as “electrons”. Neutral atoms and molecules are referred to as “neutrals”.
Surfaces of objects exposed to plasma may often be affected so that some characteristics of the surface change following such exposure. It is believed that surface energy and chemistry may change due to the generation of reactive species in the plasma, and deposition of chemical substances on the surface. A featured result may be a modification of the surface properties. For example, plasma generated in a gaseous atmosphere comprising argon or helium with an admixture of oxygen, or even in air at low pressure, may render a surface of an object more hydrophilic.